


Corruption

by alternativedrive (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alternativedrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick rupphre one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> first ao3 story! wish me luck -AGS

It was another sunny and beautiful day in beach city. Yet, it wasn't the same as the rest. It was a young boys birthday, and his name was Steven Universe. He woke up to the smell of cake and being cooked. He got up and saw Pearl, humming away and stirring some icing. She looked at the pink icing and smiled. Pearl turned her head to look at the only boy she loved, or where he should have been. Steven was looking, stars in eyes at the oven where a huge cake was being made. Pearl blushed and brushed him away. "Aww Pearl! I really want to see the cake!" Steven said as Pearl walked him up to his room "No no no! This is a surprise! Your dad and Connie are waiting for you." Pearl told him as she threw a shirt on Steven and pushed him to go outside. As soon as Steven left, Ruby came out of her room with the top of the cake. "Is it cooked all the way?" Pearl said as she inspected every inch of the cake to make sure amethyst (who came out a second later) didn't tamper with Stevens cake. "Nah. We got it" Ruby said and attempted to put the cake on the island around Stevens kitchen. "I got it" Pearl said and put the cake top on top of other cake. Unnoticed to the three of them was sapphire who hid in the fridge to make sure the ice cream was staying cold due to the events of last year (the ice cream melted causing Pearl to freak out). Pearl opened the door and screamed as sapphire emerged from the fridge and looked down at her. They exchanged a strange momentary look at each other and sapphire went up and sat down on Stevens bed. Amethyst walked outside to see what Steven was up to. It would be more fun then Pearl being a neat freak and seeing Ruby try and flaunt sapphire to fuse with her so she walked out to the beach. At the beach, Steven and Connie were hanging out in the water talking about something. Amethyst decided to come and scare the two so she jumped in the water and shape shifted into a shark. She swam under the two and nipped at Stevens toe, causing him to scream. Connie screamed and swam to shore when amethyst came out of the water and shape shifted back to normal whole snorting. Greg was panting (poor old man) and grabbing Steven out of the water. The three started laughing and went back into the water. "Wait a second!" Steven said and poked Connie's shoulder. "I have to show you someone!" He said and the biggest smile came on his face. Amethyst, did not feel the same. She jumped to the deck and opened the door up. "STEVEN'S COMING!!!!" She said and the three froze. Ruby was awkwardly on top of sapphires head as they tried to navigate themselves around the kitchen and Pearl had pink icing on her face. "THAT MEANS FREAKING HIDE!" She said. Sapphire dropped Ruby and ran into the fridge. Ruby ran into the bathroom and sighed. "I'm trying to take a bath here!" A voice said and she turned around. Peridot was sitting there in Stevens tub with the water on her hair. Before she could say anything, the door opened, showing Steven and Connie the train wreck of a bathroom. Rubys face turned red and everyone froze. Connie stared at the strange green and red women in the bathtub before Ruby attempted (and failed) to hide herself in the sink. "I'm still taking a bath." Peridot stated and sighed as she scratched her back with the tooth brush. Steven and Connie walked awkwardly into the kitchen where Pearl stood with a awkward smile on her face. "I'm getting a drink for us" Steven said and went to open the fridge. The next moment, he was on the ground shaking with Connie next to him. He summoned his shield and put it out. "TRY AND HURT ME, FRIDGE MONSTER!" Steven said and held out his shield. To his (and Connie's) surprise, a gem walked out of the fridge. Sapphire blushed and floated upwards and made a hole in the ceiling. "There she goes." Pearl said as she held her hand up and watched sapphire float away to the unknown. Steven and Connie walked back outside and saw Greg looking up to where sapphire flew. "Dang." He said and sighed his Greg sigh. Ruby walked outside and looked up to see where Greg and Amethyst were pointing. Sure enough, her wife was floating downwards slowly onto the deck. She ran back up the steps just in time to catch her and sapphire blushed. "You got me" she said and laughed. Sapphire rolled out of rubys arms and walked inside. Ruby blindly followed her inside where she was greeted with the smells of chocolate cake cooking. Sapphire was on a stool looking into the oven while Pearl gathered supplies for Stevens party. Ruby had nothing better to do, so she watched sapphire float and put the bottom to the cake on. "OH! It's a cookie cat!" She said and slapped herself in the face. Sapphire nodded and looked at Ruby for a second before putting tin foul on top of the cake. Pearl stood on the warp pad with her supplies and warped to the island (where Steven,Lars and Sadie got lost) and set up a huge water slide. Pearl walked to the bathroom with a leash and put peridot on the leash so she could come with and then finally, everything was ready. "Should I ge-" sapphire tried to say before she was interrupted by Pearl. "No. I will." She said firmly and walked out the door. As soon as she left, the room got cold. Sapphire sighed and walked to the couch to sit down. Ruby looked at her and sat next to her and held her hand. Steven and Connie came into the house with blindfolds on. Amethyst gave the two gems a thumbs up and all of them (with Greg) warped to the island for Stevens party. As soon as they landed on the beach, the two kids were unblinded and shown the huge waterslide. Both of them immediately started to climb the long wait up to the top while amethyst climbed up the slide to reach the top. They both slid down and smiled. "thank you!" They both said and their smiles grew even bigger. "Your we-" sapphire started to say before Pearl again interrupted "Thank you very much! I put a lot of effort into this." She said and smiled. Sapphire froze up and then walked off into the woods. Ruby followed sapphire and she then slumped up against a tree. "I was the one who made up the idea" she said as a tear fell from her eye. "I know baby!" Ruby said and she rubbed sapphires shoulder as she began to cry more. Sapphire walked back into the beach and watched as Pearl controlled the waters flow, making it rise and fall. Steven and Connie were laughing and splashing each other and amethyst. Peridot was also swimming with some floats on, somewhat enjoying herself. Pearl stood on the table and watched over the party like a queen at a ball. Sapphire looked at her in the eye and she stared back. "What is it sapphire?" She asked and smiled. "You lied! I did most of the work for the slides" sapphire said to her and Pearl completely ignored her. It started to get very cold. Steven got goosebumps and Connie shook due to the cold. Amethyst looked down and only said oh no before a full on fight broke out. Amethyst rounded up Greg, Connie, Steven and peridot and warped home because she knew all hell would break loose when Ruby saw what was happening. And she was completely right. Pearl summoned her weapon and charged at sapphire who was holding her hands to her face before they both saw a huge poof. There was a clinking noise and Rubys gem had hit the table. Pearl threw the gem onto a geode where a single spike punctured rubys gem before it fell off. Sapphire picked it up and ran to the warp pad in tears and warped to her icy cold room. •¥• Sapphire turned on the small desk light and placed rubys gem under it. It had been a day after Stevens birthday party and she was starting to worry if her lover would come back, even though she knew she would. Suddenly, Ruby started to reform. She came back in the same outfit and stretched her arms and yawned. She looked around and saw sapphire holding her tightly. Ruby picked up sapphire and kissed her on the lips and sapphire laughed lightly. Ruby then shook her left hand and looked at her gemstone. On the corner of her square facet was a circle. She rubbed her gemstone and cringed hard in pain. "what's wrong" sapphire asked Ruby as she grabbed her lovers hand. Ruby blushed and showed her the puncture mark on her gem. There was a strange green liquid in the hole on her gem and it seemed to be traveling inside her gem. Ruby shook sapphires hand off of hers which was strange for her and then she left sapphires cold room. Sapphire walked out also and saw Pearl and Ruby yelling at eachother. Steven and Connie were just ignoring them fight and were watching crying breakfast friends before the fire alarm went off. Suddenly, Ruby started twitching awkwardly as she held her gauntlet to pearls face. For half a second, she turned back into a light form and shook faster. Pearl looked completely terrified and looked at sapphire for support. Sapphire grabbed rubys hand and looked her in the eye, but she completely ignored sapphire. She took her hand out of sapphires grasp, accidentally hitting her. Ruby went out of her rage and looked at the purple mark she left on sapphires face and guilt went down her whol body. Sapphire was crying and Pearl was rubbing sapphires face mark. Ruby opened her mouth to speak and Pearl slapped her in the face. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" Pearl screamed and pushed the now crying Ruby away from sapphire. That didn't sit with her well. Ruby totally ingulfed herself in flames and Steven and Connie gasped as the whole house went up in flames. Everyone was rushed out of the house except for Pearl, who stood spear in hand. She pointed her weapon at rubys neck and Ruby put her hands up in terror. She hadn't controlled what happened earlier and didn't mean to slap sapphire. Someone else was controlling her body. The someone got back in control and grabbed the poison tip of pearls spear and shoved it back into pearls gut. Ruby smiled a smile that someone that was evil could only do. Pearl shook in fear and slapped rubys tiny legs, making her fall down because she was already damaged. Ruby ran out of the house with Pearl on her trail. Amethyst, peridot, Steven and Connie watched on in horror as Pearl cornered Ruby. "Look! You hurt your lover, you hurt the kids, you hurt your FAMILY!" Pearl shouted as she pointed her spear to rubys neck. Ruby started to cry as she looked at sapphire who was covering her mouth in fear. Pearl shoved her spear in rubys neck and she poofed. She grabbed rubys gem and cracked it against a rock. A tear dropped from sapphires eye and she threw rubys gem into the ocean. A day later, Sapphire out out the small fire from the incident and Connie was packing up to leave. Peridot and Steven and Peridot were watching lonely blade on the TV as Pearl made a lunch picnic. She planned to take Steven to the beach because they had no missions to go to. She cut up the mozzarella cheese and the tomatoes in such a perfect fashion. She then cut the bread up and placed the tomatoes and cheese on top before wrapping it up with such precision. She closed her eyes and smiled as Steven clapped for her small show. "Very impressive!" Sapphire said and picked up the basket and warped with the others to the same beach that she fought Pearl at. Steven and amethyst were splashing peridot as she struggled to swim in the foreign liquid. Out of complete nowhere, the water started to boil. Steven turned oddly pink and swam out of the water immediately as the others came out of the water. A huge brown dog came out of the water , making a fog cloud around the area. It opened its mouth which went four ways and howled loudly. It's teeth had salvia running down it and it looked down at Pearl and she shook. It barked at her and started to attack her with its huge teeth. Amethyst summoned her whip and grabbed the dogs back legs and it yelped loudly. It spit out Pearl and she was covered in red saliva from its mouth. Sapphire looked on as amethyst got thrown onto the sand. The fog cleared out and the hellish dog looked at sapphire and turned its head. Pearl and amethyst watched on in horror as sapphire let the dog pick her up with its mouth. It ran into the forest and dropped sapphire softly into the dirt. "Can you show me your gem?" Sapphire asked the dog and it flipped over its left paw. On its toe was rubys gemstone, with the same crack and hole. Sapphire gasped but to keep her calm, Ruby licked her head with her big tongue. Pearl, Amethyst and Steven found the two and Pearl held up her spear to the dogs eye. "LET HER GO!" She screamed at the dog. It went into the downward dog position and shook her tail violently and charged at Pearl. As she ran, Pearl stabbed her in the eye. There was a big cloud of dust and the dog was gone. Sapphire ran to pick up the gemstone and as soon as her cold touch went over the gem, Ruby reformed into a same looking dog, but far smaller. She (Ruby) looked at Pearl who held her spear to its face and it ran into sapphires dress. "LIFT YOUR DRESS BEFORE IT KILLS YOU!" Pearl told her but she didn't listen. Instead, she floated up and picked up the puppy and flew to the warp pad. Sapphire was sitting on Stevens bed in tears, petting rubys fur as she softly bit sapphires thumb. "That puppy's so cute!" Steven said as he put his hand on the dogs tail. Ruby looked at him and licked his hand. She then curled up on sapphire again and fell asleep on her lap. Steven was going star eyed as he pet the puppy's soft fur. Pearl and amethyst watched Steven pet the puppy before she yawned loudly. she showed her four strange mouths and Pearl summoned her weapon at the dog. She whimpered and nuzzled herself into sapphires dress. "Let me see its gem" Pearl asked sapphire and she asked Ruby to roll over on her back to show her paw. "Oh my stars" Pearl said and she covered her mouth. "We should go to roses fountain and fix her" Steven suggested to them as he petted rubys tummy. Pearl looked at sapphire and the two nodded. Pearl picked up/attempted to pick up Ruby. She bit pearls hand and curled up on sapphires lap. Sapphire picked Ruby up and they both warped to Roses fountain. The two gems finally reached the fountain. Sapphire dropped Ruby onto the ground and she ran into the water. She swam around and barked at sapphire who was sitting next on the outsides of the fountain. She sighed loudly and started to cry softly. "I know this-s would work" She said and she started to cry harder. "You still look pretty dang cute as a puppy" sapphire said and giggled softly. "I know" a voice said and sapphire froze. Pearl, amethyst and Steven warped back to see if the two were okay. They had been gone for a good hour and Pearl was starting to get worried. The trio approached the fountain with amethyst in the lead and she turned around. "Yup. They're fine." Amethyst said and pointed to the two gems who were kissing on the ledge of the fountain. Pearl covered Stevens innocent eyes and the three walked in silence to the temple. "I'm glad they're okay" Pearl said as she stood on the warp pad. "I think they're more then okay." Amethyst said and snorted loudly. fin

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy pls rate !! this is my first story btw


End file.
